Support six investigators whose major projects are currently the Family Studies Information System and a study of colon cancer in Nebraska. Support eight investigators whose major projects currently are: a study of breast cancer; a modification of Munson's Death Rate Program; a study of bladder cancer; a renal disease registry; and a registry of animal diseases. Support seven investigators whose current projects include: a study of testicular cancer; a Canadian breast cancer study; a Boston tonsil study; a death certificate study of kidney cancer; and a lung cancer study in Jacksonville, Fla. Support six investigators whose current projects include: a mortality study of members of the Oil, Chemical, and Atomic Workers Union; a study of Minnesota mining and processing workers; a study of dry cleaners; and a Liberty Life Insurance study.